1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and method, and program, and specifically, relates to an information processing device and method, and program, whereby more complicated image synthetic processing can be performed with less delay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been various types of image processing (e.g., Japanese Patent Nos. 3117097 and 3503168). For example, Japanese Patent No. 3117097 discloses a method for mapping an input image in three-dimensional shape such as a polygonal column or the like. Japanese Patent No. 3503168 discloses a method for applying special effects such as enlargement, reduction, shift, deformation, or the like, to an image. Also, there have been conceived various types of image processing employing multiple images (e.g., Japanese Patent Nos. 3480648, 3700871, and 4003508). Japanese Patent Nos. 3503168, 3480648, and 4003508 have disclosed a so-called picture-in-picture method for displaying two images in a state in which one image is fitted into a portion of the other image. Also, Japanese Patent No. 3700871 has disclosed a ratio control method for mixing two images.